Harry Feynman
History Harry was born in Boston. He went to high school. He graduated early. He went to MIT. He worked at MIT in the Experimental Atomic Physics labs. That's too short, of course. It's basic. If Harry were a normal person, that'd be his entire life right there. Harry Feynman? Is not even remotely a normal person. Hey, lets play family tree with Harry's early life! Anne Kempe was Harry's mother, and she was a paralegal. Anne died at age 37 during a flood. (If Drowned in an Elevator is a song, it was written about Anne Kempe. Because she drowned in an elevator. You get it!) The death of his mother effected Harry a great deal, it made him less inclined to get close enough to anyone that he'd actually be hurt if they died or went away. In some ways, his mother's death was the catalyst for him becoming the mage that he is. There is always some small part of him that is determined to find a way to save his mother. But anyway! Anne Kempe was married to Jim Feynman, Harry's father. They had two children, one of which was Harry! The other, Jane Feynman, who is currently in high school. She is not interesting at all, and Harry does not get along with her, despite the fact that they probably read many of the same types of novels. (Adult men do not read Sweet Valley High, Harry!) Jim Feynman was a salesman, retired. He is currently married to a woman named Wendy, and Harry is one of those people who is somehow so oblivious to his own life that he had no idea about this until the day of the wedding, which his girlfriend at the time had to remind him about. Twice. Wendy has a daughter named Megan, and together with Jim they have adopted a girl named Nori. Somehow, Harry has a best friend. Despite being more oblivious to the things in his own life than a...thing that is oblivious to the things happening to it. That was a perfectly adequate metaphor, I will have you know. But yes, he is best friends with a man called Dr. Seth Bickley. Seth is also dead, and has been for about two years, so that sort of negates that entire scenario right there. Seth Bickley died in a lab accident that Harry was also a part of. Harry was only mildly injured, and he was not the cause of this accident. Telling Harry this and getting him to accept it are a completely different matter entirely. Getting Harry to remember that this happened, and that his friend is dead? Also another matter entirely. Part of this general sort of obliviousness is psychological. The death of his mother, of his best friend. Another part is slightly more physical. Harry has eidetic memory. This is a blessing and a curse. He remembers everything, pretty much, that he has ever learned. He remembers everything he has ever learned. From quantum structure to the plot of every Hardy Boys novel. From the mechanics of sex to the most trivial issue of Cosmo. He remembers everything he has ever learned. One way that he has found to help deal with this is to write it down. It fades, at least a little, if he writes it down. On whiteboards, on paper, on the walls. He writes it down, and that helps. Sometimes. Sometimes it doesn't help at all. Sometimes it gets him dumped by his girlfriend of three years because he's become trapped in a mass and a mess of information he can't get out of his head fast enough. Sometimes it makes him oblivious to the fact that he's had four assistants, and makes him think all four of them are the same woman. Oddly enough, his intense focus on things does on occasion make him a very good boyfriend. Erotology, it would seem, has practical applications. Another thing that sometimes doesn't help is his tendency to focus on really trivial things. Like how coffee is grown. Or the origins of coca-cola. Or how to cook an egg in the microwave. However? Sometimes those things do very well for Harry. For instance, Harry made quite a chunk of change for a few years designing Ronco-type products and patenting them. Like a blade that cuts saranwrap without crinkling it up into an unusable mass. He calls this his saranwrap cash. Because he's clever. Personality Harry is a really, really, really nice guy. And he really, really likes building things. Even if those things would never work in a million years in this entire universe. Like ray guns. If jittery is a personality type, than that would describe him. (Jittery is now a personality type) He's autophobic, meaning the idea of isolation, of being alone absolutely petrifies him. So you know, good job taking a job where you have to observe people without interfering, Harry! But yes. Harry? Super nice! That said, he knows how to make a sale of his weird and wacky inventions that no one really needs except they do. Because he said they do. And he's rarely wrong. He had money that comes in from selling these patents to various companies, similar to Ronco. Harry likes everybody, pretty much. He's smart, our Harry. Really smart. Freaky smart. Manhattan Project smart. Not quite Area 51 smart, maybe that was his mentor. This does, at times, come out at inappropriate and strange times. Like in lists. Or all over the walls of his office or home. In permanent marker. Appearance Harry is about six feet tall and as skinny and muscular as a rake. A Daisy Scout could take him in a bar fight, but that's okay, that's fine. There are plenty of other ways to fight. And who the hell would let a six year old in a bar anyway? Dark brown or maybe even black hair, and brown eyes. He's pretty much always grinning about something. Clothing style would generally be Retro Nerd, it's like a uniform isn't it ? Except at work, of course, must look professional there. Lab coats and goggles. The goggles? Tend to follow him home. Character Sheet DEMEANOR. Caregiver NATURE. Visionary ESSENCE. Pattern TRADITION. Sons of Ether PARADIGM. The universe is composed of energy, momentum, loops, strings and dark matter. The universe is a mess. The universe is a mass. But it has rules. Those who understand the rules, understand how to use them. How to bend them to make impossible things possible. CONCEPT. Mild-Mannered Inventor FOCI: Inventions, Experiments, Strange Chemicals, Weapons (quantum) BACKGROUND: '''Resources, Influence (Academic) '''MERITS AND FLAWS * MERITS o Eidetic Memory Mechanical Aptitude Corporate Ties Prestigious Mentor * FLAWS o Phobia (Autophobia) Dark Fate Curiosity Driving Goal (Raygun) Addiction (Caffeine) Category:Characters Category:APS Category:Canon: Original Category:World Of Darkness